Sakamoto's Life Story: Training with Oogway
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Third installment of 'Sakamoto's Life Story! Sakamoto spends the entire year training at the Jade Palace with Master Oogway and is gaining something both physically and spritually to be a fighter. For Master of Stories! Enjoy!
1. Ways of Oogway

We pick up where the second installment left off! Let's see Sakamoto get trained by Oogway!

* * *

Sakamoto's Life Story: Training with Oogway

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Ways of Oogway

By the next day, Sakamoto got up bright and early, ready to see what more teaching Oogway is giving him and he walks his way to the Hall of Heroes and as he entered inside, he noticed that the mood is half-dim and half lightened, all surrounded by candles. He had no idea what this is all about and when he saw this staff standing with a huge shell right on top of it, he definitely figured that this was Oogway.

"Up early, aren't you, Sakamoto?" asked Oogway.

Sakamoto always figured that Oogway was full of surprises as how his father describes, but he never thought it was right in front of him in person and he replied, "Yes, master. I thought that I would get an early start at training."

"Ah, yes..." Oogway stated.

He quickly climbed himself off of the staff and faces the teenage panda right in front of him and he said, "There is no need to wait. You must take your time before you do anything else."

Sakamoto didn't know whether he was confused or understanding what he had just said that involves kung-fu, but knowing his good intentions, he figured it was a time to reflect and meditate a little bit and Oogway said, "You should meditate first."

"Meditate?" asked Sakamoto.

"Yes. If you start training without meditation, there will be a lot of stress within you." Oogway answered.

Without even thinking about it or questioning it, he agreed with the meditating before training method thing and he knows he's not one to gain in a lot of stress in himself because it'll take his toll on him; mentally, physically and emotionally at the same time. Sakamoto took Oogway's word into it and thought that meditating is best and Oogway said, "We will train in an hour."

Sakamoto nods his head and he bowed to Oogway as he went on his way to the courtyard and did some meditating on his own. He sat down on the ground, crossed his legs together, puts his hands to the side and closed his eyes and started thinking peaceful thoughts. He lets his mind wander freely into a place where he can find that zen he never thought he had before.

As he started thinking some peaceful thoughts, Sakamoto definitely began thinking about everything his father taught him when he was younger and throughout his life, he's been entranced with being what kind of warrior he thinks he can be and how he can tell whether or not he's got that factor, but there was that one quote that always gave him a sense of motivation and one that he will use whenever he needs it.

'Sakamoto, it does not matter what kind of warrior what you can be. It's what you can become on the inside is what really counts. Always remember that in every journey you take, you will learn something valuable about yourself that you never knew before.'

It definitely symbolizes a lot of meaning for him and he will do whatever it takes to make sure he never loses sight on his father's words of wisdom and afterwards, he opens his eyes and feels a huge amount of serenity inside of him. Then, he sees Oogway walking up the steps and he said, "I see you're ready."

Sakamoto stood up and nodded his head, ensuring that he is ready for some training and he said, "I am, master."

"Very good. It has been a whole hour of meditating, so let us begin." Oogway said.

With no time, the two went inside the training hall and Oogway showed Sakamoto some moves that was definitely different from his father's and it is super advanced. Sakamoto tried to emulate everything that Oogway did and make it his own and of course...it was proven to be a challenge to perfect it.

"Take your time, Sakamoto." Oogway said.

Sakamoto took a deep breath and tried it again and as he made a huge kick in the air, Oogway smiled and nodded his head with approval and Sakamoto felt very proud of himself and as the day rolls on, Oogway continued on teaching Sakamoto some amazing moves ranging from the air-kick, punch, flip, swings, jabs and dodges that went way above Oak Sung's level.

When it came time to pull them all together, Sakamoto went ahead and sparred with Oogway with these moves and the teenage panda dodged all punches and random kicks and Sakamoto went to the extra mile with his training.

After only 45 minutes, Oogway looks up at his student and he was very impressed with all the stuff he's learned and totally reminds him of his father and how he excelled it very well and got the hang of it more. He chuckled softly and said, "Your first full day here and you've made a huge impression, Sakamoto."

"Thank you, Oogway." Sakamoto said.

"Just like your father. This is only the beginning, though." Oogway added.

* * *

And this is the beginning of this third installment! Stay tuned for more!


	2. Eager Student

Sakamoto's enthusiasm to be taught by Oogway comes in.

* * *

Chapter 2: Eager Student

Weeks transformed into months since Sakamoto was trained under Oogway in the Jade Palace and as he's progressing into the life as a student, he started to feel more and more established into everything that's new for him, but is willing to put in all the work in. Along the way, Sakamoto has learned plenty more about himself that he's never knew before and it shows in his kung-fu training.

At the courtyard and at the training hall is where he gets more and more involved into the training process and learning about the history of kung-fu and the more he learns about it, the more he understands, respects and appreciate the art form in China a lot more and it definitely entails a whole lot more than just fighting. It's a way of learning about yourself and those simple capabilities of what it can become.

Sakamoto uses every single training equipment that was in the training hall and he mostly worked on the gauntlet as he punches and kicks them in every single turn and punches the dummy too. Whenever he needed some exercise, he would use those two equipments to do its justice and Oogway would observe at how well he does and it never ceases to amaze him every single time.

In his spare time though, Sakamoto would write letters to his family and friends telling him about every single experience and all the things he's learned ever since he came to the Valley of Peace and would always ask how's everything going at home and how's everyone been doing and how much he has missed them and drew them some pictures regarding the experiences he's made and he would also make time to play his flute and do a little bit of wood carving here and there to at least try to live a normal life as possible while being a student.

Soon enough, Sakamoto also learned how to rely on someone if they need assistance in finishing a battle that is proven too big to handle on himself and he worked with Oogway's other student, Shifu as a sparring partner and the two of them worked on that particular experiment on how to finish a battle and Shifu definitely had the kung-fu chops to prove it.

When they sparred with each other, Oogway could see ultimate fighting skills with both of them and he was well impressed with how much they match each other brilliantly when it comes to their amazing moves and it rivals no other.

Outside of the training hall, Sakamoto and Shifu were very much like brothers and Shifu became completely aware of the fact that Sakamoto's father was a kung-fu master and he was completely honored to meet his son, but Sakamoto didn't want to make it that much of a big deal and just referred to himself as just like any other person.

There were plenty of times when Sakamoto was homesick and it has been a long time since he's ever heard from his family at Shanghai Secluded Valley in a while, but mostly every encouraging words of wisdom from his dad always seemed to ease his homesickness and just wants to appreciate everything that he's got and how fortunate he is.

As the months did drag on, it transferred to a new year and Sakamoto was more hungry than ever to continue on his training and all the stuff he had learned and experienced since he first came to the Jade Palace and he knows that it'll be something to remember.

Oogway walks over to Sakamoto's side as he stood on the Peach Tree and he said, "The new year has come with full promise, Sakamoto."

"Yes, master. Those couple of months have been the most fulfilling moments of my life." Sakamoto replied.

"Yes, it is. Your father would ve evry proud of you right now." Oogway stated.

That touched Sakamoto's heart deeply and he knows that his dad would be proud of him if he was standing there right now and he said, "I know he already is."

* * *

Sorry if I made it short. Little cameo of Shifu there, he'll be seen throughout this third installment!


	3. Kung Fu Innovator

Oogway shows Sakamoto how he first started kung-fu and the history of how it all came to be.

* * *

Chapter 3: Kung-Fu Innovator

One day at the training hall, Sakamoto and Shifu were busy sparring with each other to determine which one of them is stronger than the other one and who stands out the most and in Shifu's case, he figured that it was Sakamoto that stood out because he's much more direct and unlike any other student Oogway has ever trained with. Shifu was determined to finish him off, but unbeknownst to the red panda, Sakamoto definitely has another Bushido-Akio trick up his sleeve...his father's best tricks.

As Shifu attempted to a simple knockout move where he can kick Sakamoto down, the 14 year old panda immediately grabbed Shifu by the foot, spins him around and then throws him up in the air and he hops up to the roof, gets down from there and immediately slams him back down to the ground, in which Sakamoto lands on his feet.

Sakamoto pants heavily as he sees the smoke clear and Shifu laying down on the ground and Sakamoto chuckled and said, "I got it."

Shifu stood up, dusted himself off and looked at Sakamoto with this awestruck look on his face like he just witnessed something that he never thought he could see before and he said, "That's your father's move..."

"Yeah, it is." Sakamoto replied.

"How did you even master it?" asked Shifu, still shocked.

Sakamoto chuckled softly and he was surprised that Shifu wanted answers as to how he mastered something his father did and he said, "Is it that obvious?"

"Yes." Shifu replied.

"All I can tell you is that my dad taught me everything." Sakamoto answered.

Shifu blinked his eyes and he still stood there really speechless, but he can tell from Sakamoto's expressions that he doesn't want to make too much of a big deal about it and he said, "Forgive me. I get...really overexcited about your father's amazing skills."

"Hey, don't worry about it. Although I have to say, your moves really stood out for me. I guess it caught me by surprise, but not that much." Sakamoto replied.

Both students bowed to each other in respect and they both left the training hall for a much needed break and soon after, they headed to the Sacred Peach Tree and Shifu asked, "Are you planning to be a kung-fu master in the future?"

Sakamoto froze for a second and he always figured that question was coming at him and he looked at Shifu for a second and he replied, "The thought hasn't really entered my mind. I think I might help out my hometown when I get older. Or maybe a wood carver."

Shifu looked at him in the eye and asked, "How come?"

"Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if it actually skipped a generation if I wasn't a kung-fu master. I don't really make a big deal over extravagant stuff that most masters are used to. I'd rather just be around my family and maybe have some of my own, you know?"

"That's the life I sorta want, but I'd rather just be a well-known and respected kung-fu master." Shifu answered.

"Well, regardless of that, I'm happy with whatever you do." Sakamoto replied.

Soon enough, Oogway comes over to the peach tree and he sees both Sakamoto and Shifu sitting there and he said, "I thought I would find you both here."

"Hello, Master Oogway." they both said.

"Hello. Sakamoto, do you mind if I see you for a minute?" asked Oogway, looking at Sakamoto.

Sakamoto gets himself up and he replied, "Sure. What's going on?"

"I have something to show you."

Sakamoto was deeply curious to see what Oogway's got planned for him and Shifu can tell that Oogway's taking him somewhere he was definitely familiar with and he lets out a smile and said to himself, "You'll be very surprised, Sakamoto."

Above the parts of China

Both Oogway and Sakamoto walked across those rocky hills and Sakamoto didn't want to question his master on where exactly he's going, but he has a feeling that it'll be something completely life changing and unlike something he's ever seen before in his life. Oogway turned to Sakamoto and he lets out a smile and said, "I bet you're probably wondering where I am taking you."

"Yes, master." Sakamoto replied.

Oogway chuckled softly and he said, "It is deeply special to me."

Not even 15 minutes later did they land in a foggy place and as they stopped, Sakamoto was a little confused as to where they're at in this point and he asked, "Where are we now, master?"

"It is a place that I have something to do with years ago. Ever since I found this place, it is where I was able to bring in the two main important things; harmony and focus. I took your father there when he was your age and he was confused as you are. Sakamoto, welcome to the Pool of Sacred Tears." Oogway answered.

Sakamoto froze in response and as soon as the clouds cleared up and the sun came in, he saw everything that completely surprised him to the point where it got totally overwhelming...in a good way. He gasped in surprise and he whispered, "The Pool of...?"

"It's all to take in, isn't it?" asked Oogway.

"Very much so, master." Sakamoto replied.

"In case you noticed, this is the birthplace of kung-fu." Oogway finished.

Sakamoto was dead silent in awe, surprised and above all...ultimate shock that this was actually happening. He had remembered his father talking about it and it was pretty awesome, but to see it in person definitely made it clear that something like this existed and he's standing on a piece of history that paved the way for the art form of China and anyone who can master it. The place where it all started really got to him, very emotionally.

"Wow..." Sakamoto whispered.

"It is wonderful, isn't it?" asked Oogway.

Sakamoto lets out a smile and he said, "The best thing I've ever seen in all of my life."

Later that evening

Sakamoto walked back inside the barracks with a very clear perspective on his entire journey and how he grately appreciates the whole experience that happened to him and he always knew he had it good at home too and it is definitely something to keep it locked in his mind for the rest of his life.

He went in his room and right away, tears fell down from his face...but these were overwhelmed and happy tears after seeing that piece of kung-fu history right in front of his eyes.

"So amazing..."


	4. Deep Appreciation

Sakamoto's taking some time to reflect on the good vibes on being in the Jade Palace and also a great appreciation for the place he calls home.

* * *

Chapter 4: Deep Appreciation

With any spare time, Sakamoto had written some letters to his family about his first look at the Pool of Sacred Tears and how he felt completely overwhelmed and also excited for seeing it for the first time and how life changing it really is and along with that, he felt like he had come a long way from his training, but is still learning more; not only about himself, but also the appreciation of the fine art in China.

But the appreciation was beyond more than that; he is also grateful for everything he has back at home too and each time he misses Shanghai Secluded Valley, he looks at every picture of home and how excited he is to come back there.

As he looks at them however, he also looks at a picture of Bao-Yi, his childhood crush and it seems as though those feelings of her really blossomed a lot more and he lets out a sigh and whispered to himself, "I'll come back home for you. If only you're here with me now...so I can tell you how I feel."

Then, a thought entered his mind that he can write to Bao-Yi and add something extra special for her right behind it. With that, he started writing down the letter and completely started to unload almost everything from his heart but not get too much out of it because it is a crush and he'll express those feelings when it's the right time.

Soon after he had written the letter, he started writing a poem to her to describe their crush, comparing it to a mirror's reflection every time they see each other or make passing glances at each other and after writing them down, everything Sakamoto was feeling has been released into those letters to Bao-Yi and all of those letters that Bao-Yi sent to him really became his motivation to keep going forward, just a little extra nudge.

By the next day, Sakamoto held onto those letters as he carried them off to the messenger bird and it wasn't long until one of them came inside the palace that he noticed some messages Sakamoto got and he asked, "Shanghai Secluded Valley?"

"Yes, sir." Sakamoto replied.

Sakamoto gives the letters to him and the messenger bird replied, "Right away, Sakamoto."

Almost immediately, the messenger got those letters and flew all the way to Shanghai Secluded Valley to be retrieved and Sakamoto looks at the sky, wondering what are they all up to now.

"Sakamoto? Are you ready for some sword training?" asked Oogway.

Sakamoto looks at Oogway in the eye and with a respectful bow, he replied, "Yes, master."

At Shanghai Secluded Valley

Everyone in the village went on as usual, but there were quite a few changes there...other residents from different species moved in; ranging from rhinos, tigers, monkeys, leopards, wolves and foxes all making a home or business for themselves and Oak Sung looks over at this process while meditating on the top of his roof.

Kiyuka was down there doing some garden work and as she was doing them, she noticed a messenger bird flying near the house and he said, "Hello, Kiyuka."

"Hello, Zeng. How are you?" asked Kiyuka.

"I'm doing just fine. Got some messages from Sakamoto." Zeng replied.

Kiyuka's heart glowed with excitement that he's replied to their messages and she said, "Oak! Saka's sent us new messages!"

As soon as Oak heard that, he immediately got out from the roof and stood beside her with excitement to see what he's saying and as Zeng hands them out, both parents opened them up and it's Sakamoto telling them every detail about the experience, how he's doing fine and that he saw the Pool of Sacred Tears for the first time and Oak can tell Sakamoto was overwhelmed with plenty emotion from seeing it in person.

"Looks like he is doing well for himself. I'm very proud of him." Oak added.

Soon, Bao-Yi comes in and Zeng gave her a letter from Sakamoto and she was excited to hear from him and it's been a long time since they last wrote to each other and she went to the backyard, sat down on the tree and started reading it and her heart fluttered with every single word he said and the last part really got to her that she was the reason to keep himself going, but will come home as the same guy that likes to play hide and seek with her. It really tickled her and all of a sudden, she sees a poem behind it.

She picks it up and what Sakamoto wrote completely made her surprised and she couldn't wait to read it.

_I don't wanna lose you now_

_I'm looking right at the other half of me_

_The vacancy that sat in my heart_

_is a space to call your own_

_Shown me how to fight for now_

_And I tell you, it was easy _

_coming back here to you_

_and I figured it out, you were right here _

_all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror's staring back at me_

_I couldn't get any bigger_

_with anyone else right beside of me_

_Now it's clear as this promise_

_that we're making two reflections into one_

_Cause it's like you're my mirror_

_Staring back at me_

_Everywhere I see myself, I see you in my eyes_

_and I want to be right where you are_

_Keep my in your heart_

_and we'll never be too far_

_-Sakamoto_

The fact that Sakamoto could write such an amazing poem makes him realize that those feelings are so pure, honest and heartwarming and it definitely warmed her heart. She smiled and decided to keep this poem and letter and looked up at the sky and said, "I'll always see you when I look at my mirror, Sakamoto."

* * *

I was listening to 'Mirrors' from Justin Timberlake when I was writing this chapter and thought up that idea to symbolize the love between Sakamoto and Bao-Yi. Hope ya like and stick around for more!


	5. Sword Fighting

Sakamoto excelling in sword fighting. Let's see how he does!

* * *

Chapter 5: Sword Fighting

At the training hall, Sakamoto brought in his silver samurai sword and Oogway was ready to see what he would do with a sword and he said, "Every kung-fu warrior must rely on their weapon for battle or deep peril. The only rule you cannot do is take someone's life away, unless if necessary."

Sakamoto nodded his head and he agreed with that tactic and said, "That's one rule I would never break. I'm not the type of person who would ever do that."

"The sword is your life and always keep yourself contained under deep pressure." Oogway added.

Sakamoto is getting ready to show Oogway how he can do with his sword and with a nod of approval, he's set to go and Sakamoto immediately kicked off with doing a backflip/kung-fu move where he can take out the sword and how quick he can do to dodge everything that comes across his way and when he did, he was able to hit it with that sword without any scratches.

Oogway was deeply impressed with what he's done, only to see that he's a little tensed up when it comes to that particular assignment and he comes over to him and he said, "Very good, Sakamoto. But try to do it when you're less tense. Always keep yourself cool under mounting pressure and don't think about anything else."

"Yes, master." Sakamoto replied.

Soon after, there were different cardboards of random villains around Sakamoto and he took a deep breath and immediately kicked and punched them down and with the use of the sword, he took them down in a matter of minutes and soon after, Sakamoto held a steady breath and then closed his eyes for a second and turned to Oogway and asked, "How was that?"

"Brilliant, Sakamoto. See how composed you were? It's very important to let yourself go when you fight a common enemy. Get uptight and it will be very easy for the enemy to take advantage of it and use it against you." Oogway answered.

Sakamoto definitely felt that message go deep inside of him and it's like something that his father would say and he blinked his eyes and said, "That's something."

"Yes, it is. Now...let us see how well you do with me." Oogway added.

Oogway's use of weapon was his staff and he stood tall, twirled his staff around and ready to test his sword fighting skills. Sakamoto was definitely ready for this and he clutched onto the sword and he immediately charged at him and both weapons clacked together and Sakamoto went further above his father's level and Oogway was deeply cunning when it comes to every single trick in the book.

He kept himself composed throughout this session and Oogway can tell his method actually worked and he Oogway jumped above him and turned to him with a smirk on his face and Sakamoto was ready to keep going and he twirled his sword around and as the sword fighting continued on, Oogway definitely sees a lot of his father in Sakamoto; the determination, eager to learn something new and how to keep calm under pressure.

Soon after the sword sparring session, Oogway took a look at Sakamoto for a second and he lets out a chuckle and said, "Each day and each training session, you grow more and more stronger like your father and very focused too. But what sets you apart from him is that you have more energy, more endurance and above all...very capable of becoming your own warrior in your own right. I sense that you have stepped outside of your comfort zone and became a risk-taker."

Sakamoto didn't really know what to say or to react to that, but those were the words that he was definitely not expecting to hear from his father's old master and mentor and he was completely speechless about it. It took a minute for him to let it all sink in, but he was grateful for it anyway because he had experience a slight change in himself through the whole journey.

"Whoa...that's really big." Sakamoto answered.

"You should be very proud of yourself." Oogway said.

Sakamoto puts his sword back to his side and bowed respectfully to him and Oogway did the same and said, "That is all for today."

* * *

Was that awesome or what?! Stick around for more!


	6. Honoring a Legacy

Sakamoto comes to terms with how Oogway came to be the innovator of kung-fu and totally understands what he's meant to do and is giving nothing but major respect for him, especially for paving the way for his father to become a kung-fu master.

* * *

Chapter 6: Honoring a Legacy

Later that evening

Oogway took Sakamoto back to the Pool of Sacred Tears to just watch the sunset before the Moon Festival and just like before, Sakamoto can't help but marvel at the amazement that this place had become as the birthplace of kung-fu and he always felt like he was respecting the actual culture and gained a whole lot of appreciation for the finest art form in China.

They walked towards this one hill that Oogway sees the sunset eclipsing over the Jade Palace and it's the one place where he mostly feels right at peace and Sakamoto walked behind him as he sat down on his staff and the panda sat down on the ground, feeling the breeze blowing through his fur and it does make Sakamoto feel extra relaxed.

"You know why I brought you here?" asked Oogway.

Sakamoto looked at his master and he replied, "Not really."

Oogway chuckled quietly and he looks at Sakamoto and responded, "Just figured that you could hear a little bit history about your father."

Sakamoto had meant to ask him about what his dad like as Oogway's student the first time he came here and wanted to get the full story and he was very eager to hear it from Oogway himself and he said, "What was he like as your student?"

"Your father...was actually like you when he was your age. Just figuring out the world around him. He excelled at everything, but always remained humble and never felt like he was entitled for success. He's a very hard worker, intelligent, very determined and he's very involved in everything that he does. He just crafts his skills like he's been doing it for a long time." Oogway replied.

"Wow...has my dad been any trouble since he was here?" asked Sakamoto.

"Absoultely no trouble at all. He's pretty much a well mannered, respectable young man with a huge aspiration to become somebody. Just like you, he never lets success, huge accomplishments and his role as a star student get into his head. He never expects anything big to happen to him. All he wanted to do is just do his best and be proud of his accomplishments." Oogway answered.

"When did you know that he was gonna be a kung-fu master?" asked Sakamoto.

That definitely brought a huge amount of silence by Master Oogway as he remembered the day that he crowned Oak Sung as a kung-fu master and it was one of his favorite moments he'd ever have as a master and he turned to Sakamoto and replied, "When he did his first mission to rescue one of our kung-fu masters while they were being held by the Mongols. He was very eager to do so and he was willing and able to do a good job at that mission. I knew at that moment that he would accomplish that mission and he told me that that he did it because he wants to...just to make a difference. And he did exactly just that."

Sakamoto was visibly speechless that he did it because he wants to make a difference and not for being looked at as a hero. He thought that his father didn't have to do it for Oogway, but he did it anyway to show that he can make something of himself other than a hero...just a person with a huge heart and a mindset to become someone that everyone will aspire to be.

"Oak Sung became the kung-fu master that everyone never thought he would be. His humble personality, motivational spirit, a heart of gold and an accomplished warrior in his own right, but sticks to his family values. Not many masters would keep true to those values. And I am convinced that the next generation will be passed on...but it is really up to you." Oogway stated.

He knows that his father wouldn't look at him as just a kung-fu hero because he's already a hero in his eyes, but in his heart...Sakamoto knows him as just dad. That was pretty much enough for him and if he can be half the person his dad is, he will have become a hero within himself.

"Your father left a huge legacy to change how we as kung-fu masters should and could be...just appreciate everything and not stray too far from who we are to start with. If you lose sight of that, you lose a part of who you are." Oogway added.

"Wow...that's really cool." Sakamoto said, in awe.

Oogway chuckled in agreement with that and he looks at Sakamoto for a second and saw the resemblance between him and Oak Sung and that made him all the more happier than ever and he said, "I hope that you can keep this experience for the rest of your life so your children can learn from this in the future."

Sakamoto nods his head and he said, "I will. And thanks for everything. I never thought anything like this will come to me."

Both of them looked up at the sunset and the colors of the skies were unlike anything they've ever seen before and Oogway smiled and replied, "It is such an honor."

"It's a big honor to have you as my teacher." Sakamoto said, smiling.

Oogway bowed to that in response and he chuckled softly and said, "Come, Sakamoto...we mustn't be late for the Moon Festival."

Both of them got up and left the Pool of Sacred Tears all the way back to the Valley of Peace to take part in this Moon Festival and as Sakamoto took one look back at the view, he feels a deep sense of appreciation for everything he has both here and at Shanghai Secluded Valley and that he'll take those home with him as soon as possible and he walks away, following Oogway to the streets of the Valley.

* * *

Sakamoto is definitely proud of his father and is very lucky to have this experience. Next up...the Moon Festival!


	7. Secrets of Motivation

Sakamoto shares Shifu his Japanese heritage and how proud he is to be one of them.

* * *

Chapter 7: Secrets of Motivation

Later that evening, Oogway took Shifu and Sakamoto over to the corners of the Valley of Peace to attend the Moon Festival and this is the first time Sakamoto has ever attended a traditonial event in China and it took a lot to sink in and he's definitely up for an event like this.

Sakamoto turned to Shifu and he asked, "What do you guys normally do at the Moon Festival?"

"We always watch the fireworks, all the prestigious kung-fu masters come in for this celebration for a lot of entertainment. It is also Master Oogway's favorite time because he gets to come and see everyone have a good time and we have moon cakes." Shifu replied.

Sakamoto's eyes widen up from the minute he heard moon cakes, because they were always his favorite type of snacks growing up in Shanghai Secluded Valley and he said, "Did you say moon cakes?"

"Yes. It is a symbol of the moon festival." Oogway added.

Sakamoto was definitely looking forward to this celebraton and as they arrived to the town, everyone showed up for this amazing affair and Oogway smiled at the people who came in and the townsfolk bowed to his presence and both Sakamoto and Shifu stood towards each other as Oogway took the the stage.

He clears his throat and said, "Good evening, everyone. I would especially like to welcome you all to the Moon Festival tonight. Thank you all for coming out on this special night and I hope you will have a great time."

Within no time, everyone did so as they saw massive amounts of talented performers around the stage and everyone munched on some moon cakes, even Sakamoto couldn't get enough of them as he chomped down almost every single one of them. Shifu seemed very surprised that Sakamoto has a very deep love for moon cakes and he said, "You seem to like those, I see."

"Yep. Growing up in Shanghai Secluded Valley, whenever I come home or even wake up to the smell of those delicious moon cakes, it's like I couldn't wait to get some of those. There were times when I snuck out of the kitchen with those when I was a kid. My mom makes the best ones in the whole valley." Sakamoto explains.

"I see. Are you close to your parents?" asked Shifu.

"Very close. We have a very close relationship that's very open and whenever I have a problem or if I need someone to talk to, I just go to both of them or just one of them and they would give me the best advice for anything. Whatever they teach me from childhood, I intend to use them and remember them as I grow older." Sakamoto added.

Shifu nods his head with that and he happened to notice a little mark on his forehead and asked, "What's that on your forehead?"

"Hmm?" asked Sakamoto.

"That sign...on your forehead. Why do you have that?" asked Shifu, pointing at it.

Suddenly, Sakamoto figured out what Shifu meant by why does he have that japanese marking on his forehead and said, "Oh, that? It's my birthmark. I had it after I was born, I think. It's a japanese sign that resembles warrior and strength and to me, us Bushido-Akio's are like warriors in a way, but we never boast or brag about it. We just do what we can to show that we have a heart of gold and that we're considerate of others rather than ourselves. We like to help out others in any situation...not just kung-fu, but we always maintain our family values."

Shifu was speechless as to how Sakamoto described what he mentioned and it's like nothing he's ever heard before and he said, "I've noticed that you've always trained as hard as you could."

"Shifu, the reason why I do that is because what keeps me going is my family. I've been away from them for so long that everytime I look at a picture of them or remember a quote from my father, it gives me the strength to know that I can follow through my training and that I know I'll make not only my dad proud, but I can make myself proud. But I will always keep everything my father taught me and use it as a personal strength rather than just think that I'm entitled to be a hero. It's cool and all, but I don't wanna lose my way." Sakamoto added.

Once Shifu got his answer, he could see that Sakamoto is no ordinary person...he's just one of a kind, very wise and just an all-around lighthearted person and he has the soul of a legendary of kung-fu master...at such a young age. He blinks and said, "I've never met someone like you before."

"What you see is what you get, my friend." Sakamoto added.

Both of them chuckled softly and soon enough, the fireworks started popping out of the sky and all Sakamoto and Shifu did was watch them as they shoot across the sky and it was one of the best moments they've had in a long time and Sakamoto definitely felt like he was gaining a lot more appreciation and being at this festival really made him see things in a different light...a light that he hopes won't fade away.

'I wish you were here to see this, dad.' Sakamoto thought.

* * *

Now was that awesome or what? More coming up!


	8. Gone a Long Way

Sakamoto's thoughts on being in the Jade Palace for a full year...biggest perspective.

* * *

Chapter 8: Gone a Long Way

Soon after the Moon Festival, Sakamoto was sitting in the Peach Tree, just looking up at the skies and enjoye the quietness of the night as the moon shone bright and he pulls out his flute and started playing a little tune to add to the amazing night and it's the one time where he mostly feels at peace or gains some peace. It soon caught Master Oogway's attention as he headed up the steps to the Peach Tree, unbeknownst to Sakamoto.

Eventually, Sakamoto stops for a while and notices Oogway standing there and he chuckled softly and said, "Hello, Oogway."

"Do not stop. It is always very impressive whenever you play your flute." Oogway said, standing next to Sakamoto.

Sakamoto looked down on the floor and then he looked up at Oogway and said, "Well, I couldn't sleep, so I thought I would just have a little time to reflect on all the journeys and experiences I have since I've been here."

"I see. Your father was in that same position you're in. Whenever I would go in the Peach Tree, he's there too and I would join him practicing tai chi movements." Oogway explained.

"Tai chi?" asked Sakamoto.

"It helps you relax when you are in your most tense moments...or if you feel like you need some alone time." Oogway added.

Sakamoto nodded at this and he Oogway asked him, "What are you thinking about, Sakamoto?"

"Um...not a lot. That moon festival was really cool. I don't think I've ever been involved in something like this my whole life...so it's all very new to me." Sakamoto added.

Oogway puts his hand on Sakamoto's shoulder and he asked, "Overwhelmed by the whole experience, huh?"

Sakamoto was surprised that Oogway is aware about the young teenager's thoughts on his personal journey to the Jade Palace for almost an entire year and he replied, "Overwhelmed isn't the word I would describe...more like very much overwhelmed. I knew that my dad went through that, but I never thought it would be for me."

"Speak your mind, Sakamoto." Oogway added.

"I mean...I knew that I would get to see what training with you felt like the same way my dad did, but there were many things about myself that I never really knew. I mean, it's like we're nearing the end now and I really wish it wouldn't end, you know? My parents, everyone at Shanghai Secluded Valley...Bao-Yi...they were the ones that kept me going while I was here and I was gonna make them really proud." Sakamoto explained.

Oogway nodded his head with every single word Sakamoto said and he analyzed his emotions and thoughts about training with him and Sakamoto concluded with, "I don't think I've ever been influenced by someone like you."

"I am deeply glad you mentioned that. I've never worked with someone like you either...but you have a very big heart of gold and always remember...do not let anyone change who you are. Remain the wonderful person your parents provided you to be." Oogway added.

"I promise...and thank you for everything." Sakamoto said, bowing to him.

Oogway bowed back to him and he walked back to the barracks and said, "Last one out heads to bed."

Sakamoto looked back at the moon and stayed there for a little while more as he keeps thinking things clearly and he lets out a smile and is deeply thankful for everything in his life and wishes that he can share these same values with his own family in the near future.

* * *

Sorry it took so short. Next chapter will be Sakamoto turning 15. Final chapter!


	9. Growing to 15

The final chapter of the third installment! Sakamoto goes back home to Shanghai Secluded Valley after one year of training under Master Oogway!

* * *

Chapter 9: Growing to 15

Another few months crept by and soon enough, Sakamoto woke up one day being 15 years old and he never thought that this day would come; not only being 15, but that his year of training at the Jade Palace is almost up. It had been a good experience for him and he hates to see it end, but he's more excited to go back home to Shanghai Secluded Valley soon enough.

As he heads out of the door to his room, he noticed both Shifu and Oogway waiting for him on his door and Oogway said, "Morning, birthday student."

Sakamoto chuckled softly and seemed very surprised that they'd actually remember his birthday and he said, "How'd you guys know?"

"Your father sent us loads of birthday cards for you." Oogway replied, giving one of them to Sakamoto.

Once Sakamoto received the birthday card, he opens it up and it reads, 'To my wonderful son, let's hope your birthday will be one to remember. Love you, father.'

It definitely warmed up Sakamoto's heart to know that his father had sent him a very thoughtful gift of words and he said, "Thanks, guys."

"Sakamoto, your dad's on your way...so we thought it would be a good idea for you to pack up your stuff because he's coming to pick you up." Oogway said.

It completely lightened up Sakamoto's face after hearing that his dad is coming over to pick him up and take him home and that seemed like the perfect birthday gift for him and he chuckled softly and asked, "What?"

"You have been doing so well through this whole year that you deserve to go back home and take in a lot of stuff you've learned here." Oogway added.

"Thank you so much for all of this. It means a lot to me." Sakamoto said, happily.

Shifu smiled as well and he bowed to him in deep respect and Sakamoto did the same thing and he said, "I hope we will meet each other again soon, Sakamoto."

"I feel the same." Sakamoto replied.

Soon after, Sakamoto packed up all of his stuff and it was very unexpected of him to leave this early because it was a few weeks after his 14th birthday that he was supposed to train under Oogway for a year, but to know that his dad is coming over to bring him back home makes his 15th birthday a whole lot more special. While he was getting his stuff ready, he began thinking about all the things he had learned through the journey will use it well in the future.

A couple of hours went by and as Sakamoto was ready, he took one last look around the palace and all of those memories will forever be locked in his head and he sees it as a pleasant experience above all and that it's a defining moment in his life, but whatever he's gonna do...the sky's the limit for him.

"Taking one last look?"

Sakamoto turned around and sees Shifu standing beside him and all he could do is smile and said, "Time's flown by so fast. Just last year, I was eager to learn from Oogway and now...I hate to see it go away because I learned a whole lot."

"You have. Oogway is an amazing teacher to have." Shifu agreed.

Sakamoto nodded his head and he said, "If you're ever in Shanghai Secluded Valley, look me up. It's about 15 miles from here."

"I'll be sure to find you." Shifu added.

Not long after, Sakamoto comes in the Hall of Heroes and to his surprise, he sees his father standing in front of him and he couldn't be any more excited and happy to see him and he just came to him with a bow and a hug.

"I have missed you, son." Oak said, hugging him.

Sakamoto looked at him and he said, "I missed you too. How was everyone at Shanghai?"

Oak chuckled softly at this and he happily replied, "Everyone is doing well. They all just can't wait to see you come home."

Oogway comes in between the two and he said to Oak, "Your son has been very wonderful to work and train with. It is obviously clear that you've raised a wonderful son and I see a lot of you in him."

Oak nodded his head and he said, "Sakamoto's a really great kid. I'm really grateful that you were able to train him. I hope he wasn't too much trouble."

"Trouble? Never. Not at all." Oogway said, smiling.

Shifu was awestruck to see Sakamoto's dad...standing in his presence and he said, "Oak Sung...I am very honored to finally meet you. You have been my favorite kung-fu master from day one and I am completely happy to have met your son. He is unlike anyone I've ever known."

"Thank you, Shifu." Oak replied.

Not long after, the two pandas were set to go and Oogway wished them the best on their trip back and Sakamoto looked up at Oogway and said, "Thank you for everything, Master Oogway. I wll never forget you."

"And I will not forget you. Take care, Sakamoto." Oogway said, bowing to him.

Sakamoto bowed back and he turns around, climbs up on the dragon with his dad and Oak turns back to his old master and said, "Thank you for everything, master."

"Anything for my student." Oogway added.

Finally, the dragon opens his wings and he flies out of the Jade Palace and with one last look, Sakamoto waved goodbye to everyone there and they waved back until they couldn't see them and Oogway said, "Best of luck to you, young Sakamoto."

* * *

And that wraps up the third installment! Stay tuned for the fourth installment!


End file.
